Midsummer Magic
by psyco-lemon
Summary: Not good at summaries... love, rum, disappointment, everything you'd want... rated R for sexual content in later chapters. Please R&R, I nee-eed reviews! Thanks for checking it out!
1. Introduction

I don't own Jack or Will. as much as I'd like to own them. oh well! Umm. yeah, so, don't sue please and oh yeah, Rei's mine. She's me. with a cooler name! (^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind swept across the flooded decks of the ship as the crew tried desperately to save it and themselves. Time was running out and the storm grew stronger upon them. A large wave came crashing, sweeping half the crew overboard, and leaving those left, coughing on the salty water. Among them, I lay, semi-conscious and soaked through. I gasped as another wave reached over board, slamming me into the mast. All went black for a moment, then, I awoke as I felt a strong grip on my leg, t'was my first-hand mate, Will. I grabbed his hand as one last wave came, sweeping, what was left of the crew off the ship, and into the unforgiving waters of the Caribbean.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing. how'd you ever survive that?" I asked, gaping in awe.  
  
"Well, m'lady, I'm here now and that's all that counts." He said, his long, black dreadlocks, hanging limp at his sides, his beautiful brown eyes, gazing deeply into that of my own. He was amazing, perfect, you might say.  
  
"The Captain never fails to impress me" piped up Will, in whom I hadn't heard from in awhile.  
  
"Aye, but with out my buddy Will, I'd never have made it" said Jack, his perfect lips forming every word smoothly and gracefully. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a strong, tanned chest, enough to make any woman fall in love and fill any man with jealousy and envy.  
  
"So, Will, I simply must ask, why'd you choose the life of a pirate over your beautiful girlfriend, Elizabeth?" I said, worried he might breakdown, but also to curious to not ask about the odd choice. Tragic, as they were such a perfect couple.  
  
"I just didn't feel right, my father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, was a pirate, and so, I felt it was my duty to honour him, Elizabeth simply would not take me as a pirate, so, she fled one night, without notice and I haven't seen her since." He said this with such deepness that without notice, tears had welled at the corner of my eyes.  
  
I yawned abruptly, and then followed it with a sigh and a few words to close up the day "It's been a long day, and I imagine you're quite tired, and so, I reckon it's about time to call it a night, what do you say?"  
  
"I agree," Jack said this and followed it by a quiet, scratchy yawn. "If it's not too much to ask, would you mind leading us to the sleeping quarters?" "You mean the bedrooms?" I asked this, not specifically directing it at either of them. Will answered "indeed, ma'am."  
  
I arose from the couch and led them to the spare room, the cabin was old and the spare room was but two fold out couches and an old dresser drawer. The tired ceiling sagged with old and the walls where painted a dreary grey but it would do them the night. I made the beds and left them to the night. 


	2. The Rum Kiss

Hey, everyone, I'm back, I finally got on the computer (after hours of haggling with my sister) and now I'm on to the longer stuff (the last chapter was just the introduction, which explains its length)! Please submit reviews, oh yeah, I changed the name to a more suiting one. I hope you like it! Read on!  
  
Oh, um, yeah, I don't own Will or Jack. even though I would very much like to, and Rei's mine. cause, like I said before, she is. me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That night, sleep was scarce as I thought of all the events of the previous day. It had been extremely odd how her encounter with the two pirates had occurred.  
  
It was a warm day and after unpacking the rest of my bags I figured I'd go for a swim. I saw, in the distance, what looked like it could have been the remains of a ship, so I swam over to get a closer look. Upon arrival, I saw two men, barely conscious, floating on an old chest. As I pulled the old chest with the two men on it, towards shore, one of them mumbled something under his breath. I managed to pick up a few words. Where am I and when. It seemed odd questions for two seamen to ask, as obviously, they were in the sea, but I would find out later it was not a normal case. I pulled them on to the soft Caribbean sand and gasped. I recognized them, they weren't ordinary seamen, they were pirates, they were Will Turner and Jack Sparrow!  
  
As I considered how the two 19th century pirates could possibly end up in the 21st century I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I had had a long day and now even the odd events pestering my mind could not keep me awake. I was out.  
  
A couple hours later I awoke, as I heard the door to my room opening. I look through sleepy eyes to see who was there and saw but a tall, dark silhouette. As the silhouette grew closer, enough moonlight shone through the tiny bedroom for me to realize it was Captain Jack Sparrow. I arose from my bed then pulled the covers up once realizing I was wearing but a small nightgown, one that barely covered my upper thighs.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Captain" I said in a quite, whispery, sleep filled voice that I was sure he had not heard.  
  
"Tis OK milady, a woman such as you ought not be ashamed of her beauty, and please, call me Jack" he said, in a way that made me melt like butter inside. His voice was smooth and seductive, and his eyes dark and mysterious. It made me want him so bad.  
  
"You really do know how to flatter a woman" I said, however it came out in a nervous mumble.  
  
He moved in on me, running his hands down my chest. He pulled down one strap and ran his smooth hands up towards my hair. Then, running his hands through my long brown hair, he kissed me. Gently at first, and then more roughly, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, I could tell he'd been drinking by the sour smell of his breath. I tasted the rum as he kissed me. He stopped suddenly. He passed out on my lap and I gasped under the weight of this full grown man.  
  
After returning him to his room and leaving him there for the night, I returned to my room, feeling hot now. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep with the memory of that amazing kiss. He would most likely not remember by tomorrow. But that was something I was not likely going to forget for a long time.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
I crawled out of bed, and, reading my alarm clock, realized it had been 8 hours since Jack's unexpected visit at 3 in the morning. I went to check up on the two and once realizing they were still sound asleep continued on to prepare breakfast for myself. I grabbed a cup of yogurt, not feeling like preparing much, and went to sit down at the table.  
  
After breakfast I drove down to the small village center and picked up some groceries and some new clothes for my guests to wear, as, they were probably growing tired of wearing my clothes, they were baggy on me but on two well-built men like themselves, they were far from such.  
  
As I opened the door, I heard a large crashing noise coming from the toilet. Realizing that I had not yet explained how it worked, I rushed in and found Will gazing wondrously as the water from the toilet, spun around in circles before finally disappearing through a small hole at the bottom of the bowl. I laughed at his simple gestures of surprise. I explained what it was for and how it worked then told him to follow me as I explained how everything else in the cabin worked. I even taught him how to use the laundry machine.  
  
I was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Will and Jack, whom I had not yet heard from this morning. I swung around to get to the fridge and saw Jack standing there in the doorway. He walked towards me and I could sense he was in pain from the hangover that was following his last night's rum. I grabbed a small box that had some pain pills in it and gave him that with a glass of water. After explaining what they were and how to use them, he swallowed them.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness for my awful behavior last night, milady" he said, in a shaky voice, one that was nervous, unlike the calm seductive voice from last night.  
  
"It's fine, and please, call me Rei, I'm not used to being called milady all the time" I added this last part to make it all sound more truthful. I gave him a little wink and continued with the lunch.  
  
"I do want you to know that it was not just the rum controlling my actions last night" said Jack.  
  
I stopped abruptly. Could it be true, could he really love me? I turned around to him, and kissed him, my actions were sudden and unexpected.  
  
"Jack?" I said.  
  
"Yes mi-" he stopped mid-word "I mean. Rei?"  
  
What? I didn't know what, I'd no idea what I was going to say, his name, it just. slipped out of my mouth, it all seemed so natural. "Your lunch is ready" was all I could think of.  
  
"Thank you" he said, grabbing the plate as I handed it to him  
  
"You're welcome" 


	3. Will Hears the Truth

Hey everyone! I got Chapter 3 up! Here we go! YAY! This should be a good Chapter. especially if you liked the last one! (^_~)  
  
I don't own them. yada-yada-yada. please don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is where it happened. Where I pulled them ashore and perhaps saved their life. This is how it all started. I was sure they weren't going to make it. I had to drag Will all the way to the cabin, I was just glad that Jack was conscious enough to walk back to the cabin. I remember what he said once he opened his eyes: I must have died, where else could I find an angel as beautiful as the one before my eyes?  
  
It was late afternoon and I was lying down on the beach sunbathing in my bikini when Jack came up, I was half asleep so he took me by surprise. I felt it grow cold all of a sudden and when I opened my eyes I saw that the warm Caribbean sun had been shadowed by a large figure. It was Jack. I looked up into his brown eyes which had now grown rather fanatical.  
  
"I don't want to be a problem mil- I mean Rei but have you got any more rum left?" he said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Yes, I've got a few bottles in the back of my kitchen cabinet, no more than one for now though, please" I said, knowing if I allowed him more than one now, he'd pass out again, I didn't want to deal with that right now.  
  
"Thanks darling, and I'll not drink more than one, as requested" he said this as if he was without concern but I knew he was concerned he might do something like last night.  
  
"You're welcome, Captain" I said.  
  
"That's Jack to you, if I'm not calling you milady than you're not calling me Captain" he said this as a joke but it was just to cover up his concern for me.  
  
He left me on the beach alone to my sunbathing. A couple hours later Will came and joined me, wearing nothing but a pair of my baggy shorts. He sat down beside me and closed his eyes.  
  
"Aren't the Caribbean's beautiful" he asked, blankly.  
  
"Yes, I love it here, the sand is soft and white, the sun is amazing and warm, the sky is so blue and-"I couldn't finish the sentence, Will cut me off at the end.  
  
"But it's nothing compared to your beauty, your long, soft brown hair, your beautiful build, your pale silky skin and your magical eyes," He said in a tempting, seductive voice, "you know, last night I could have swore they were green, but now, looking again, they appear blue."  
  
He leaned over me and planted his lips on to mine. He pressed his chest to mine and pulled his legs onto mine. He put his tongue into my mouth and rubbed my chest. He was about to reach up my bikini when I stopped him. I gently pushed him to the side.  
  
"Oh, milady, I'm very sorry, please, if you could find it in you, could you ever forgive me?" he was now worried and confused. I felt sorry for him, I wasn't sure if I should tell him about last night.  
  
"I forgive you, honestly, I'm sure it was a mistake" I said this with deep sympathy towards the man. I had to tell him, but I didn't want to hurt him. How do you tell a man that you love his drunken friend and not him, do you? I had to, and I had to soon, Jack was stumbling towards us, you could see him growing closer.  
  
"I have to tell you" I said.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked with concern and curiosity.  
  
"Last night" I began, "Jack and I. got together, look Will, I love you both, but." I didn't finish.  
  
"I understand" Will said, and he left. 


	4. Talking with Jack

Finally got time for Chapter 4! YAY! OK, so I'm sure some people are a little upset about the Will thing, it was hard but think of it this way: now, YOU can have Will!!!  
  
Law stuff: I don't *starts crying* own Jack or Will but Rei is more like Rei©!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was I thinking, how could I choose a drunken pirate over a fine young man, not to mention sexy. Why Jack? Of course he's a rebellious pirate, mysterious, muscular, very hot, and a totally good kisser but. I just don't understand! I feel sorry for Will, I feel as though I have betrayed him, especially after he has expressed his feelings for me. Perhaps I should reconsider my choice.  
  
I had nodded off in the warm Caribbean sun when the smell of rum and fish met my nose. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jack standing but a metre away from me. I jumped up, startled. I sat up from my position on the ground and managed to move as he collapsed at my side.  
  
"Hello their, love" he said. well, more he slurred it than said it.  
  
"Hi." I said this with a small, hidden sigh, "I suppose you've heard from Will already?"  
  
"Aye, but it's alright, the bloody moron's in a bad mood today, he didn't sleep well last night, probably something to do with the confusing day before him" he slurred, sounding sympathetic, worried and a little happy to.  
  
"Yes, it was a confusing day wasn't it?" I asked the now wasted captain.  
  
"Indeed," he said, "by the way love, does this mean you love me?"  
  
"I." I what? Did I know the answer to his question, it seemed simple enough, I'd said no to Will which must of meant I loved Jack, right? But I wasn't sure, deep down inside I had feelings for Will, strong feelings, but for now, the strongest was my attraction towards Jack. "I do love you Jack," I said this, not looking into his eyes but towards the sand, bowing my head in shame.  
  
"That's good because I love you very much, you are my angel," as he said this I realized why I loved him, his upfront honesty and flattery.  
  
He leaned over my suntanned body and kissed me. I did not kiss back for the taste of sour rum on his mouth made me feel sick. I pushed him away and explained why.  
  
"Aye, I suppose you'll want me to go then." He said this although it turned out to be more a statement than question.  
  
"Yes, I think I'll be going soon too," I said, realising I'd been out here for more than 4 hours.  
  
I got up and asked one last question: "Mind if I join you for some rum later tonight?"  
  
"Course not, love, I'd love your company, and there's plenty left for the both of us," he said this, implying that I was planning on getting wasted as he did.  
  
"Great!" I continued walking towards the small cabin turning back to watch the drunken Captain struggle as his rum intoxicated body made it's way off the sand and towards the small cabin that rest at the end of the heavenly little Caribbean beach.  
  
I watched the sun setting in the distance and by the time I reached the cabin, about 10 minutes later it was a brilliant orange colour which became a dark blue speckled with white stars and over-ruled by a bright, glowing moon.  
  
I pulled out my key and as I opened the door I noticed something odd, the whole cabin was dark. It was empty, I turned around and saw drunken Jack staggering towards me, unaware of anything around him as the rum had completely removed that sense. I turned again to the cabin, why were all the lights off.  
  
I walked around, checking first the bedrooms then all the other rooms. After searching the whole house and not finding anything it hit me. "Where's Will?" 


	5. Found Him

Yippee!! Chapter 5!! Finally, I've been working on another site for a while so, finally I'm back!! Oh, and don't worry about Will. he'll be alright! See, what happens is. oh, wait; you have to read it first! It's not my best chapter but it'll work to tide you all over. Oh, one more thing, please remember it's a fan fiction. FICTION. something's will happen in my story that may be offensive to you or your dream crush but it's all my FAN FICTION! So please don't complain or flame if something happens that you don't agree with!  
  
I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!!  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
Oh no, he's ran away, and it's all my fault. what should I do? If I don't find him then. then. then what, I asked myself, then I'll never forgive myself for choosing Jack. I'll always live knowing it was my fault, all my fault. This was simply horrible.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when the drunken captain stumbled into me. "Sorry milady. I mean, Rei, I didn't see you there," he slurred into my ear. His rummy breath floated around me like a toxic cloud.  
  
"It's alright Jack," I replied "say, have you seen Will?"  
  
"Last I saw 'im he was drinking me rum, which is highly unlike 'im as the bloke doesn't usually touch the stuff, he must've really liked you, love," the last part made me feel sick to the stomach, it tore at my heart and wrenched at my gut. At that point rum was sounding quite desirable to me to.  
  
"Well then, help me find him, you search the north beach and I'll search the south" I said, if only I was as confident as I had sounded then.  
  
"OK sweet, anything for you" he slurred with a wink, this made me want to slap him, considering the seriousness of the situation.  
  
I searched for the next 20 minutes before finally stumbling upon the broken man. "Will, thank god you're OK, I was so scared" I said, snatching the half empty bottle of rum from his hands. "Why? Why'd you do this to yourself Will?"  
  
"I don't know" he said, pronouncing the words slowly and carefully, not used to the new sensation of being drunk.  
  
"Come back home now, please" I begged of him.  
  
"I th--- s-suppose" the words came out. The man was clearly confused, not only about our love but about the rum sensation.  
  
He turned to me and blinked hard and long as the sun shone into his eyes, sensitive from the intoxication. I offered him my hand and aided him in mounting to his feet. He grabbed hold of my arm, hard, as he almost fell to the ground due to wrong footing. "You alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just stumbled and." he trailed off, assuming I- and I did- already knew the answer.  
  
"OK, I see now why you don't drink rum that often" I said with a phony laugh, to try and lighten the mood, which had grown dreary and somber all of a sudden.  
  
"Aye" he said with his totally sexy British accent.  
  
I wrapped my arm around his firm waist to steady him then began walking slowly towards the cabin, where, in the distance, Jack was still searching for Will. I stifled a laugh to keep any moods I had hidden, so Will wouldn't mistake them for anything else. I did not want to render the broken confused man in a worse state.  
  
"Pardon" he said.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'pardon'" I asked, confused by the question.  
  
"Did you say something.? I thought I heard you mumbling or th-s-something" he pronounced each word carefully, still trying to hide his drunkenness in disgust.  
  
"No, I was just. just. laughing. a bit." I said slowly, not sure of the effect it might have on him.  
  
All of a sudden he burst out laughing in loud bursts.  
  
"Will. are you right?" I said, sounding deeply concerned.  
  
"I. I don't know" he said, and continued laughing. 


	6. Kiss and Bed

Chapter 6. too many drunks in the last Chapter? Sorry about that. me likes alcohol. hehehe.  
  
I don't own Jack Sp-CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow or Will Turner even though it was on my Christmas list. oh well, my Birthday's coming soon!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I dropped Will off at the cabin and went to get Jack who was shrinking further in the distance. The last of the sun suddenly disappeared, hidden by the horizon. Long shadows were cast across the grown and the tips of the palm trees glowed with an amazing orange-pink. My feet dug into the soft, pale sand, still warm from the scorching day before. A warm mid-summer's breeze swept my hair of my shoulders tossing it around. Jack's silhouette danced around, leaping through the tall grass that lined the most northern beaches on the small island.  
  
"Jack" I called out, not sure he had heard at first. The silhouette stopped and a dark hand waved to me to come closer. I did. As I ran, the sand flew up around me in big pale clouds. The waves licked my feet spewing salty water up my legs. The gentle sound of the sea filled my ears and the stars above shone down like the Gods of the sky.  
  
"I still haven't found him" Jack said, sounding slightly more sober than he had previously. "Have you?"  
  
"Yes, he's safe, back at the cabin, probably sleeping" I said. "Say, did you by any chance. lend him a bottle of rum?"  
  
"Well, um. about that" he paused. "He said that he was going to." He was obviously struggling, unable to explain.  
  
"Oh shut-up Jack" I said and kissed him hard. I pushed him into the soft sand, the shining Gods above watching us.  
  
He pushed me away for a minute, "Oh. this is nice." He said before continuing the kiss.  
  
I struggled to remove his shirt, and finally succeeded, tossing it onto a nearby log. He unbuttoned my blouse, pulling it off to reveal my bikini top, on each breast, a small lump protruded as they brushed Jacks firm chest. He laughed between the breaks in our kiss, I could taste the sour rum on his breath, I could see his soft brown eyes, I felt his chest moving up and down as he breathed, my senses were alive, what a perfect night.  
  
Jack's hands began to wander up my bikini top, they were rough from the years at sea, but gentle as so to not harm me. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and he did so to me. I felt in heaven, the problems of the previous hour fled with this simple kiss, it was amazing.  
  
No sooner had Jack began working at my pants, trying desperately to undo the small metal button of my jean mini, I pushed him away, gently.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, half-heartedly, and disappointed.  
  
"I, I don't think I'm ready to that far. maybe later" I stuttered. "I'm a bit. tired, long day!"  
  
"Aye" he agreed, although it sounded empty. just and agreement, so to fulfill my expectations.  
  
"I'm truly sorry. I was. I mean I thought that. that I was ready, but I suppose it just doesn't seem appropriate considering the circumstances, besides, its due time I went to check up on Will." I explained to the sexy pirate that lay beneath me. "'S'OK, I understand you completely, it was a bit of a surprise to me too" he said with a distant, hollow laugh, as though it was enough to cover his feelings of disappointment and sadness.  
  
"Let's be on our way now" I said whilst searching the sand for my shirt and tossing Jack his own.  
  
***That night***  
  
I grabbed a beer and heated a microwave dinner before heading off to bed. Will lay passed out on the couch and Jack was sitting at the kitchen table muttering to himself. I put the small tinfoil container into the microwave for a couple minutes and went to sit down next to Jack. I popped the top of my beer and gulped back a few mouthfuls. The microwave beeped and I made my way over to it. I popped open the door and pulled out my dinner. how uninspiring it looked.  
  
"Rei" Jack said very suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" I answered.  
  
"Where will I be sleeping tonight?" he said with a wink and a seductive laugh.  
  
It was tempting to give in, I wanted to fight it but was to tired, so I responded, "I don't know. wherever you wish to I suppose."  
  
"Where ever I wish!?" he said, half stating- half asking.  
  
"Yes. wherever," I responded, trying hard not to laugh. I knew what he meant by 'wherever I wish'. The thought was odd, no guy had ever seemed this excited about me, I was nothing special. I was 5'8, blue-grey eyes, brown hair with blonde streaks, I wasn't thin, slim was more the word and I suppose I had a nice sized chest.  
  
I sat down and began to eat my 'pasta' and took a few more gulps of beer. "So," I said "where do you plan on sleeping tonight, Jack?"  
  
"I" he began, "er, I'd like to sleep, um. well. you did say anywhere, so, I'm going to sleep with you" he said, laughing with embarrassment and nervousness.  
  
"OK" I said, he gasped, realizing I'd taken his 'joke' seriously. It was hilarious watching the man contemplate how to smooth this out.  
  
"I was only joking, however, since you've agreed, I think I will. Will. WILL!?" he said, realising that leaving his drunken friend alone to sleep with me was not a particularly good idea, as it would settle everything, making their relationship a reality to the man.  
  
"What are you about now Jack?" I asked.  
  
"What would Will think if I left him to sleep with you, would he be alright or would it only ruin him even more?" he asked with true concern.  
  
"Oh well, the headache will hit him first" I stated.  
  
"I s'posse" slurred Jack.  
  
I was tossing out my 'dinner' when Jack suddenly got up and went to the bedroom. "Tired?" I asked.  
  
"Aye," he responded sluggishly.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, just got to finish cleaning up first," I said.  
  
I dragged the limp body of Will to one of the small beds in the spare room. "Good night Will" I planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you in the morning. I'll have the aspirin ready."  
  
I continued on to my room and opened the door to see Jack half-naked in the middle of the room; he'd borrowed a pair of my shorts for the night. I began to strip off in front of him, "WHOA!" he said in amazement, "you're going to. to." he was speechless.  
  
"Hey, Jack, if you're my boyfriend, you're going to see a LOT more than this" I said with a clicking noise and a wink.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked.  
  
"Yup" I said, climbing into the double bed beside him, "a LOT more." 


End file.
